Bella's Song
by Kystergurl
Summary: Paul has never believed in imprinting. So when he imprints on leech lover Bella Swan he does evrything he can to ignore it. Bella is still broken and isn't ready for love again. But will fate take over?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple months since he left, but I still felt broken. Jake helped with the holes in my heart and for the time I was with him I felt healed. The empty void in my life was filled and I was whole. But then Jake started ignoring me. He was never up at the rez when I was there. He never returned my calls and he never visited me anymore. So much to the dismay of Charlie, I started to fall back into my zombie state.

"Bella, why don't you go up to the rez and try to talk to Jake? You can't avoid each other forever you know." Charlie yelled up the stairs.

Over the past couple of weeks he had been doing everything he could to get me going again. I stomped down the stairs and went out to my truck. I shoved the keys into the ignition and heard the familiar roar of my truck starting up.

Nobody was home when I got up there so I turned off my truck and settled down to wait. After ten minutes of waiting, Jacob came out of the forest. I jumped out of my truck and raced towards him, trying not to trip. As soon as he saw me he sped up. I was in front of him before he could get to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob hissed at me. I was taken aback.

"I, uh, um.. Why are you ignoring me?" I managed to get out.

"Just leave Bella okay?" I flinched.

"No I will not leave until you tell me what the hell is going on with you! I have every right to know if you are mad at me!" I shouted. He started to laugh. It was devoid of joy.

"You think I'm angry with you?" he asked incredulously, running his hands through his close cropped hair. I started to get confused.

"You know what? Forget it Jacob. I'm outta here," I turned to leave. A hand grabbed my arm,

"Wait, Bella I'm sorry okay? I want to tell you but I can't," Jacob said.

"Jake you can tell me anything," I answered look into his eyes.

"No I can't tell you this time Bells. I'm sorry," he answered.

"Jake, please! I want to help you," I pleaded. His eyes softened.

"Fine! Oh boy am I gonna get it for this one. Well you know the Quileute legends right?" I nodded. " Well there's one about werewolves, or shape shifters. Well… I happen to be a descendant of one of them so I'm one too. God I'm a crappy explainer. You probably think I'm crazy," Jake finished looking at me. I smiled.

"Jacob, I dated a vampire. Crazy is normal for me," he looked relieved.

"So, that being said how would you like to come to a bonfire tonight and meet the rest of the pack and hear all the legends?" he asked me with a goofy grin on his face. I laughed.

"I would love to Jake," I replied.

"Great! I'll pick up around sevenish okay?" I nodded. I felt loads better as I hopped into my truck and slowly drove back home. Charlie wasn't there and it was only three o clock so I went to finish my homework.

As seven o clock grew near, I started to get nervous. Would the pack be angry that Jacob had told me? Would they reject me because of the Cullen's? Anxiety gnawed at my stomach. Just then I heard a car horn and I ran outside to where Jake was waiting in his Rabbit.

"Ready Bells?" he asked. I shook my head and he gave me a grin.

"It'll be great," he reassured me. I looked out the window, watching the trees go by. When we arrived at the cliff where the bonfire was taking place, Jake opened the door and helped me out.

"Hey guys this is Bella!" he shouted. Everyone turned towards us. I blushed scarlet.

"The vampire girl?" asked one of them. Jake growled.

"Hey Bella!" shouted Quil.

"Hey Quil," I answered glad to see someone I knew. Jake introduced me to all of them and they were all nice and welcoming aside from a few teasing comments about being a "vampire girl". After we ate, I settled down next to Jacob and was instantly captivated by the Quileute legends. When Billy finished I stood up.

"I'm gonna take a walk along the beach kay?" I told him.

"Kay," he mumbled. I started along and was out of sight of everyone in no time. I looked behind me, back up at the bonfire and as soon as I did I tripped. I threw out my hands, but before I hit the ground a pair of strong, warm arms caught me. I looked up. It was Paul.

"You should really watch where you're…" he trailed off looking into my eyes. "Holy shit," he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Paul kept staring at me. I tried to turn away but his gaze held mine and I couldn't pull away. I heard a voice and realized that Paul's arms were still around my waist. I blushed crimson and finally ripped my gaze away from his. He slowly let go of me and stepped backwards a couple of times.

"Bella! Oh there you are. Charlie just called. I need to take you home." Jacob called running towards me. "Why are you out here all alone? It's dangerous ya know."

Jake asked. I turned around, about to tell him that Paul was with me but he had melted into the forest. So I just walked back with Jacob to his Rabbit. He chattered the entire trip back to my house but I barely heard him. I was busy thinking about Paul. His chocolate brown eyes that nearly matched my own, his tanned skin, his gorgeous muscl-_Stop it Bella!_ I thought. Jeez the guy didn't like me and I didn't like him. And that's that.

I noticed that the car was silent and then I realized that Jake had asked me something.

"I'm sorry Jake, what was that?" I asked a bit sheepishly. Jake grinned.

"I said how did you like the bonfire," He told me.

"Oh it was great! I loved it," I replied. Jake pulled up to my driveway and let me out. I ran up the porch steps and waved at him as he drove away. I went inside to see Charlie asleep on the couch. I turned off the TV and put a blanket over him. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. As I climbed into bed I found myself thinking about Paul again. He was the last thing I thought about as I fell asleep.

PPOV

I ran into the woods, trying not to phase. Why her? Just thinking about it made my blood boil. I lost the battle and phased. I ran for a bit trying to blow off some steam. I soon felt the others in my head.

_Paul what's the matter this time?_**-Jared**

_Dude he imprinted!_**-Embry**

_Who on I wonder_**-Quil**

_Shut up!_**-Paul**

_Everyone just be quiet. Let Paul calm down a bit._**-Sam**

Everyone more or less shut up and I found myself thinking about Bella. I could feel the pack's surprise.

_You imprinted on Bella!_**-Quil**

_Obviously dumbass!_**-Jared**

_Congratulations Paul! You finally imprinted._**-Sam**

_It's not a good thing! I imprinted on a damn leech lover! And one that Jake's in love with too. How is that good?_**-Paul**

_Well Jake will be fine. I mean you can't help that she's your imprint. And once you accept the imprint you will be happy._**-Sam**

I mentally rolled my eyes at him and then phased back. I stood in the street, thinking of where I should go. I could go to my empty house that held so many painful memories, or I could go to Jake or Sam's house. A small part of me was saying that I should go to Bella's house but I ignored it. I started walking and I ended up at Sam's house. Emily opened the door. She was once a beautiful woman, but once Sam lost control and phased to close to her and now she had thick red scars covering half of her face.

"Hey Paul. You need a place to crash?" she asked me. I nodded and headed upstairs to the guest room where I usually slept when I came here. I rushed through getting ready for bed because I wanted to be asleep by the time Sam got back so he couldn't give me any more of his imprint lectures. I had overheard one that he gave to Jared after he imprinted on Kim and it wasn't pretty. I didn't need any of that though. I had already decided that I was definitely not going to accept the imprint and even if I told her about it, I doubt she would want to be with me.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been pretty busy with track and stuff so I haven't really had time. But I will work on updating faster. Reviewing could help with fast updating as well, hint hint! Anyways please please review and tell me your thoughts. Love it? Hate it? I wanna know!**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Somehow, the thought of Paul got me up in the morning. I kept telling myself that we were supposed to hate each other but my head didn't seem to believe it. My steps were strangely light and springy and I felt myself smiling, really and truly smiling for the first time in months.

Charlie was in the kitchen reading the paper when I walked in. He looked at me and blinked, surprised at my cheerfulness.

"Hey Bells. You're oddly happy today," he greeted me. I grinned.

"Yep. Hey I'm gonna visit Jake today kay?" I answered. He grunted. I grabbed a poptart and started nibbling on it as I got into my truck. It grumbled all the way up to Jake's house. Jake ran outside and swept me into his arms. I heard a soft growl coming from Paul. What the hell was that about? Then I looked behind him and realized that the rest of the pack was there. I blushed and unwrapped his arms from around my waist. Jacob grinned and draped his arm on my shoulder.

"So Bells we were thinkin that maybe you should get to know Emily and Kim. I mean since you're one of them now," Jared said trying not to laugh. Paul elbowed him in the ribs. Jake looked as confused as I felt. "Oh Emily is Sam's fiancée and Kim is Jared's girlfriend. And since you will most likely be hangin out with the pack, we thought that maybe you could spend some time with them," he finished. I nodded.

"Okay sure. Why not?" I guess I could use some girl time. I had kind of pushed away all my girlfriends when the Cullen's left. Jacob jumped into my truck and drove me to Sam's house. Sitting on the porch were two women. One was beautiful, but had long thick scars running down her face. The other one seemed kind of plain but had kind eyes that suggested inner beauty.

"That's Emily," Sam said pointing to the scarred one.

"Hey Bella. It's nice to finally meet you," Emily smiled warmly. Kim bounced up and down and ran down from the porch to give me a hug.

"It's great to meet you! We are going to have such a great time today!" She squealed. I laughed at her enthusiasm. The boys started to back away.

"Well I guess we'll just leave you to it then…" Jared said and they turned around and sprinted into the forest.

"We have everything all planned out. We are going to go shopping in Port Angeles and then we are going to rent a movie and come back here to watch it. What do you say Bella?" Emily asked me. I groaned internally. I hated shopping.

"Sounds great," I replied. Both girls beamed.

We were back at Emily's house after three hours of shopping. Emily and Kim had bought me at least ten different outfits that showed of my "figure". It was torture for me but the girls seemed to love it.

We had rented a romantic comedy and we all curled up on the couch with popcorn to watch it. It was just starting when the boys walked in. Jacob looked tense and Paul looked guilty. Sam and Jared were walking between them with Embry and Quil in the back. Emily perked up.

"Boys! Just in time to watch the movie," Emily exclaimed. They all groaned in unison. Sam sat down with Emily, Jared with Kim and the rest of the boys squeezed onto the couch with me. Jake and Paul were on either side of me. Jake put his arm around me and Paul stiffened. I sighed. This was going to be a long movie.

PPOV

I woke up in Sam and Emily's guest bedroom. I quickly dressed and ran over to Jacob's house where the rest of the pack was waiting. We were inside discussing patrols when I heard a roaring sound. Jake immediately jumped up with an idiotic look on his face. He ran outside and the rest of us followed. It was Bella. She jumped out of her truck and Jacob pulled her into his arms. A growl burst from my throat without permission. Bella looked back at me, a little confused. She seemed to notice the rest of the pack and she stepped out of Jake's arms blushing. Jared started to speak.

"So Bells we were thinkin that maybe you should get to know Emily and Kim. I mean since your one of them now," he said trying to hold back a laugh. I elbowed him. Hard. I tuned out the rest of what he was saying and stared at Bella. Her skin was a beautiful creamy white and her thick, dark brown hair fell in light waves down to her waist. She could mesmerize you with her eyes of creamy melting chocolate. She had a dainty body but a great figure. Then my view was pulled away by Jake as he pulled her into her truck. I ran into the woods and phased knowing that the others would be doing the same soon. Sure enough five minutes later I felt them in my head.

_I feel sorry for Bella man!_**- Jake**

_Yeah I know!_**-Quil**

_God I can't imagine what they are doing to her._**-Embry**

I tuned out their babbling and thought of Bella. Too late I realized that Jacob was phased. He growled at me and lunged. I fought back and Sam stepped between us.

_Stop now!_ Sam ordered. We did.

_Go on your patrols. Now!_

We all headed back to Emily's house three hours later. Jake was still seriously pissed at me. As we walked in Emily looked up.

"Boys! Just in time to watch the movie!" We all groaned on unison. I sat down beside Bella while Jake sat on the other side. Quil and Embry also squeezed onto the couch with us. Jake put his arm around Bella and I stiffened. Then I tried to relax remembering my resolution.

**Wow you guys got lucky! I usually don't update this quick. I guess I was feeling generous this week! Sorry no updates tomorrow though. Track meet. But review and updates may come sooner than usual! Thanks to all y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I feel so bad right now because I haven't updated in like forever! But I will do better I promise! But reviews motivate me guys! I mean if I know people like my story then I will have more reason to write it, right? So REVIEWS PLEASE! Anyways here is Chapta 4!**

BPOV

I was right. That was the longest movie I have ever had to sit through. Emily and Kim loved it; they cried and laughed almost the entire time. Every single one of the boys look pained. Jake had eventually taken his arm down and that settled Paul down. So after that it wasn't as awkward.

I got up and stretched. Kim jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Hey thanks you guys for inviting me out, I had a great time. But I have to get back. I need to cook Charlie dinner," I told them. Emily joined the group hug and they all said bye. I ran out the door and jumped in my truck, thankfully not tripping or anything, and drove off towards Forks.

On the way back home I found myself thinking of Paul again. God I needed to stop that! But his behavior has been really weird lately. Like when Jake gave me a hug and put his arm around me. If I didn't know better I would say that Paul was _jealous._ But he hated me so why would he be jealous of Jacob?

A light tapping on my window interrupted my thoughts. It was Charlie. I realized that I had arrived home while deep in thought. I rolled down my window.

"Hey, you gonna cook dinner or not?" he asked me a little grumpily.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'," I told him. He took off towards the house and went inside with me right behind. I walked into the kitchen and took out the ingredients for lasagna. As I put it in the oven there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I yelled. I heard Charlie's answering grunt. I opened the door and was surprised to see Paul standing there. He held out my jacket.

"Here. You left this at Emily's house and Sam sent me here to give it back," he said abruptly. I took the jacket from him and looked at him coolly.

"Well you've done your job. You can get out now," I replied pointing towardsthe forest. He started to turn around but his eyes caught mine. I couldn't tear my gaze away. Paul started to lean down as if he were going to kiss me. I turned my face up slightly and waited for his touch. But it never came. Instead he pulled away sharply and ran towards the forest. I sighed and went back inside to finish dinner.

PPOV

I found myself fighting really hard not to lose control and rip Jacob's head off for touching my imprint. I had to remind myself over and over that I didn't want the imprint and I was definitely not going to accept that damn leech lover. The pull was strong and inviting but I was stronger. But Jacob was getting really close to setting me off. I don't freaking care if I was accepting the imprint or not, he was intentionally provoking me and trying to make me mad. And it was working like a charm.

I tried to keep my thoughts away from Bella and Jacob as I ran home, but it wasn't working too well. My thoughts kept floating back to murdering Jacob and thinking about how beautiful Bella was. I suddenly felt a presence in my head.

_Dude you don't even like her and you're still totally whipped!__**-Embry**_

_Shut up. If I had a choice I would be hating her guts right now and we would all be perfectly happy again. But no. The Quileute gods hate me, I swear!__**-Paul**_

_Ha I can agree to that. I hope I never imprint. It takes away your choices and turns oyu into a freakin pussy!__**-Embry**_

If that boy didn't watch it he would find himself missing a limb or too. i heard Embry chuckle and I ran away towards Sam's house. I phased in the woods beside the cottage and dressed in my spare clothes. The entire pack minus Embry was in there. I grabbed one of Emily's cookies and sat on the counter. Jacob glared at me and I smirked at him.

"Well since you're here we might as well talk about Bella. When are you going to tell her about the imprint?" Sam asked me.

"I'm not," I stated. "I'm not accepting it and I'm sure she would feel the same way. Besides I don't want her choices taken away. And I don't want to be mated with a girl who used to run with leeches," he added as an afterthought.

"Paul, no one has ever been able to ignore an imprint before. I mean look where it got me," Sam stroked Emily's scars. "You're going to have to tell her you know." I sighed. Jacob snarled and stepped up to me.

"Stay away from Bella! You're not good enough for her!" he yelled. I smirked.

"What's the matter Jake? Afraid she's gonna choose me over you?" I goaded him. He bared his teeth and jumped at me. I leaped aside and Jake hit the table.

"Hey! Sam stop them before they break my house!" Emily screamed. I ran outside and phased before Sam could step in. I saw something fluttering on the porch and found tha tit was Bella's jacket. She had left it here earlier. I took it between my jaws gingerly. Her sweet scent drifted up and filled my nostrils. I breathed deeply before I could stop myself. I shook my head and continued to run. When I got to her house I phased, got dressed and knocked on the door. I heard her yell out to Charlie and patter up to the door. I leaned on the wall as she opened it. She looked surprised to see me.

"Here. You left this at Emily's house and Sam sent me here to give it back," I said abruptly. She gazed at me coolly.

"Well you've done your job. You can get out now," She replied pointing towards the forest. I started to go but her chocolaty orbs caught my gaze and I couldn't look away. She seemed to be having the same problem. I leaned down, caught in the moment, about to kiss her. I saw her slightly turn up her face and that snapped my back to reality. I pulled back sharply and ran towards the woods, trying to get there before I phased.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update but I just wanted to tell you once more to REVIEW and I hope you are enjoying my story! Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I should be but I am extremely forgetful and to tell you the truth most days I just completely forget about my stories! I usually never have writers block so as long as you keep reviewing and filling up my inbox I will remember! So please review and updates will be super fast! I hope. Also you should check out my other story Imprint if you haven't already. It's another Bella/Paul pairing because I love Paul! But I honestly think this is the better one out of my two stories but I would like more feedback on that one! Thanks to all y'all so so much you are great readers!**


	6. Chapter 5

**You guys are doin great with the reviews! Thank you lots! And remember you can always give suggestions or critique! So here is the next chapter.**

After Paul left I sank down against the wall and sat on the ground next to the door. I hugged my coat to my chest and noticed that it kind of smelled like him in certain places. I took a deep breath of it and let the musky, woodsy scent fill my nose.

After a couple of minutes Charlie walked in and looked at me.

"Uhm Bella? What are you doing?" Charlie asked me. I just got up and walked past him, kissing his cheek and saying good night on my way to the stairs. I did not want to talk to Charlie about Paul.

Once I got into my room, I threw my jacket into the far corner of my room so that I wouldn't be tempted to smell it or anything, as weird as that sounds. I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

I woke up the next morning around 7. I glanced at my clock and realized that I was going to be late to school.

"Crap!" I yelled and rushed around my room, quickly getting dressed and throwing my hair up into a messy bun. I ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar and raced outside towards my truck, managing to not trip on anything.

I made it to school just as the bell rang and Mike was waiting for me by my locker. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him, ready to fend off his advances.

"Hey Bella! Can I walk you to class?" He asked me. I knew he would anyways so I told him sure. He beamed. "Awesome! Hey, so do you want to go to a movie with me in Port Angeles tonight? I mean with Angela and Ben of course," he added, knowing that the idea of a group date was more appealing to me. I sighed.

"Sure, why not?" I answered he grinned and practically skipped the rest of the way to class. I sat in my usual seat next to Angela.

"What's with Mike? He's even bouncier than usual," Angela asked me. I giggled at her word.

"Well apparently you and Ben are going to a movie with me and Mike tonight in Port Angeles," I replied.

"Okay that could be fun I guess," she answered doubtfully. I grinned and shoved her with my shoulder. She shoved me back and we both started cracking up. We were interrupted by the teacher walking in. She glared at us and we fell silent.

The rest of school was really boring. I drove home and started to get ready for the group date. I decided I wasn't going to go all out because it was just Mike. But I got a little dressed up. I wore dark wash skinny jeans with a red off the shoulder shirt and red flats. I put a couple curls in my long, dark hair and applied a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. After determining that I looked presentable, I went downstairs to wait for Angela to come and pick me up. We rode down in a comfortable silence, breaking it now and then to comment on school or something like that.

We got to the movie theater and found the boys waiting for us. They had already bought tickets to some action movie. Angela looked at me and we both groaned. On our way in, I saw two familiar dark haired boys. I instantly identified them as rez boys, but I wasn't sure which ones they were. I tried to get a better look as we went by but they kept their backs to us.

The movie was long and extremely boring to me. The boys seemed to enjoy it, but I think Angela may have fallen asleep. As I walked out, I ran into a hard chest.

"Oh I'm so sor-"I started, and then saw it was Paul. "Oh it's you. Never mind then." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you doing here Swan?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Seeing a movie with some friends. What else would I do at a movie theater?" I snorted. He glared at me.

"I dunno. You could have been stalking me," he smirked.

"Ha in your dreams Fido," I retorted. He looked surprised that I had fought back.

"I don't think you could handle my dreams Swan," he whispered. I gulped.

"Oh really?" I asked him. He chuckled and turned to look at a movie sign. I took that opportunity to stare at him. He really was gorgeous. With perfectly chiseled features and his deep brown eyes and short, black, spiky hair. He turned back while I was checking him out and grinned.

"Like what you see babe?" he raised an eyebrow. I blushed scarlet.

"Yeah right," I snapped and turned away. He laughed.

"Come on man. Let's go," said Jared, who had just showed up. Paul threw me one last smirk before allowing Jared to pull him through the doors. I glanced at Angela and we erupted into giggles. The boys chose that moment to come back.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked which made us start laughing again.

Angela drove me home after we had eaten dinner.

"So, who was that?" she asked me once we were alone. I blushed again.

"That was Paul. He's a rez boy and a complete ass," I answered and she laughed.

"My, my what have those rez boys done to you? You're developing quite the potty mouth!" she giggled and I punched her shoulder. "So in all seriousness, do you like this Paul guy? Cause I saw you checking him out," she asked me once her giggles had subsided. I looked at her.

"I dunno. I feel this sort of pull towards him. Kind of like we were meant to be together, but I mean Paul? It just doesn't make sense," I replied. She nodded and didn't say anything.

When I got home, I found Charlie asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over him and walked upstairs to my room. I took a long hot shower and let the hot water soothe my tense muscles. I thought about my talk with Angela. What was the pull I felt towards Paul? Was it some sort of sign? No way. Me and Paul? Yeah right.

I stepped out of the shower and ran a comb through my hair and slipped on some pajamas. I was just about to go to bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Swan," purred a male voice. Paul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry it's been so long. I was out of town with no computer! But I'm back and ready to write some more! Thanks to everyone who reviews! Sorry I don't answer anyone personally or anything it's just I don't have a lot of time to write and answering reviews isn't high on my to do list. Sorry! If you want me to start answering reviews though I will certainly find time! What my readers want, my readers shall get! In the meantime ENJOY!**

PPOV

I finished patrols around 3 in the afternoon and immediately called Jared.

"Hey man wassup?" he answered.

"Hey. Wanna go up to Port Angeles later?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure that'd be fun," he replied.

"Okay meet me up there in a couple hours," I told him and hung up. I really needed some time away from the rez, Forks and _Bella._ I needed to get that girl out of my mind. The space in my mind that she was occupying could be used for important things. Like food. I don't know what it was with this girl.

After showering I ran outside and phased. Running was faster and I really didn't feel like driving today. Once I phased I realized that Jared had the same idea. We chatted a bit on the way, but kept it to a minimum.

_So man what were you wanting to do exactly?__**~Jared**_

_I dunno. See a movie maybe.__**~Paul**_

_Yeah that sounds cool.__**~Jared**_

_Wanna grab a bite to eat first?__**~Paul**_

I heard Jared mentally laugh.

_Hell yeah! Do you even have to ask?__**~Jared**_

I neared the edge of the forest and phased back and got dressed. I was walking the rest of the way in. I think it would be a bit shocking for the people if a giant wolf ran into the middle of the street and turned into a naked man.

A few minutes later Jared walked up next to me.

"Where are we going to eat?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"No idea. There's a diner over there," I pointed towards it. He nodded and headed across the street with me hot on his heels.

The minute we walked in, all eyes were on us. All the males were staring with jealously written across their face and the females were staring with lust filled gazes. I shot a grin in the area with the most people and followed Embry to our table. A blond girl with light brown eyes and lots of bust came up to us.

"Hey I'm Elaina and I'll be your server for tonight. Is there anything I can get you," She fluttered her eyelashes at me and winked. Jared coughed to hide his snort. I shot him a glare and ordered. She widened her eyes a little at the amount of food we ordered, but said nothing. Jared turned to me the moment she left. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"So what's up with Bella?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nothing," I replied. Jared leaned forwards and placed his chin on his hand.

"Now listen. I think you, me and pretty much the entire pack knows that SOMETHING is up with you two. You may be fighting it but I can see that you are ready to give in and accept the imprint," he told me. I was a little surprised by his rant. Did the pack really think I was that weak? That I would give in so quickly and easily? Yeah right.

"Dude we don't think you're weak or anything but come on. Sam couldn't even fight his imprint," Jared reassured me. It didn't work. I rolled my eyes again and bit back a reply as our food got there.

An hour later we were standing inside the movie theater trying to agree on a movie.

"How about a horror movie?" Jared asked me. I shook my head.

"How about an action movie?" I replied. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he answered me. We bought our tickets and turned towards the snack counter. As I started to walk I saw a familiar shock of dark hair. I grabbed Jared's arm and tugged him back the other way.

"Dude what are you doing?" he asked indignantly, trying to pull away.

"Bella's over there. Don't turn around until I'm sure she's gone okay?" I hissed at him. He sighed but nodded.

When the movie was over, I rushed out the door, determined to get out before Bella's movie was finished, which coincidentally ended at the same time ours did. I thought I had made it when a small figure rammed into me.

"Oh I'm so so-" Bella began before she looked up. "Oh it's you. Never mind then." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you doing here Swan?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Seeing a movie with some friends. What else would I be doing at a movie theater," she snorted. I glared at her.

"I dunno. You could have been stalking me," I smirked at her.

"Ha in your dreams Fido," she snorted. I was a bit surprised to find that she actually had guts. I leaned in towards her.

"I don't think you could handle my dreams Swan," I whispered. I heard her gulp.

"Oh really?" she replied. I chuckled and looked towards the movie signs. I could feel Bella's eyes on me so I turned to her and grinned.

"Like what you see babe?" I raised my eyebrow and she blushed deeply.

"Yeah right," she snapped and turned away. Jared grabbed my arm.

"Come on man, let's go," he said pulling me towards the door. I threw Bella one last smirk as we walked out.

"Why don't you just give in dude?" he asked me once we were out of earshot. I turned around and glared at him.

"Didn't we already go over this? I'm not that weak. I didn't ask to imprint and I don't want to take mine or her choices away," I snarled at him.

"Man come on, I saw the way you looked at her. And the way she looked at you. You two were meant for each other. The gods say so," he smirked a bit but turned serious. "If you keep on trying to deny the imprint, Bella may end up like Emily. Or worse. Would you really want to live with that guilt?" my hands started to shake at the thought of my Bella getting hurt. Whoa wait a second. She isn't MY Bella. I took a deep breath.

"Okay then easy solution. I'll just avoid her. Simple as that," I replied calmly.

"You know what we've been told though. Staying away from your imprint could kill both of you. Fate's gonna bring you two together eventually whether you like it or not so I say you might as well ask her out," Jared told me. I swore under my breath at him, but I knew he was right. I was going to have to do this. Just because I didn't want to kill either one of us. And if the date went bad, I would just see her when she came up to visit Jake. Problem solved. I said bye to Jared and ran home. I paced inside for a little bit, debating whether or not this was a good idea.

"Just a date Paul. Just a date," I muttered to myself. Great. Now I was talking to myself.

After a couple more minutes of pacing, I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Swan," I purred. I heard her suck in a breath.

"Paul. What do you want?" she asked me.

"Well now that wasn't very polite now was it?" I smirked through the phone.

"Kill the charm Paul. Why are you calling?" she snapped.

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me," I asked a bit nervously. What if she said no? Man up Paul. God.

"A date? With you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. That's what I said isn't it?" I replied.

"Yeah sure I guess. How about Saturday? You can pick me up at six," she said and hung up. I put the phone back down and sat there a bit dumbstruck. I was actually going on a date with my imprint, Bella Swan, the leech lover.

**So everyone sorry about the wait. I'm gonna be gone for the next two weeks starting Sunday with probably no internet and I don't know when I will update next. Also for all of you who have also read Imprint, my other story I want to let you know that I am thinking about giving it up. Also I really wanna do either a Bella/Emmet or a Bella/Jasper story. Please please please tell me which one you would want to hear. And one more thing. I'm going to make the following wolves imprint,**

**Embry-**

**Quil-**

**Jacob-**

**Seth-**

**Collin-**

**Brady-**

**So if you want to be an imprint of one of these wolves please review or message me the name, wolf and story of how you meet. Or I could make it up it doesn't matter. First come first serve!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's been FOREVER since I last updated and I am super sorry! I've been so busy and I just haven't had time to sit down and do this until now. So all the wolves are taken and I think I have messaged everyone who got a wolf and if I didn't then I guess your chapter will be a nice surprise! So this chapter is gonna be Paul and Bella and the next chapter will start off the imprinting of the wolf pack. **

**(By the way I have made a new wolf, his name is Trystan and he is taken as well.) So yeah! REVIEW you guys! I want at least twenty. Help me achieve my goal!**

BPOV

After I hung up the phone, I slid to the ground in a daze. Paul Lahote just asked me out. On a date. Me. And I said yes. What was wrong with me? He didn't like me and I didn't like him. Asking me out must have been a dare or a joke or something. Right? Well I guess I will find out.

The next day was Tuesday. I jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt and my converse. I put on a bit of makeup and brushed out my naturally curly hair. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on while running down the stairs. It still smelled like Paul. His name sent butterflies to my stomach. Then I realized why I was so bouncy this morning. I was going on a date with Paul on Saturday. I can't believe that I was so happy about this. Since when did I like Paul?

When I got into the kitchen, Charlie looked up at me a bit surprised. I was confused until I discovered I was humming. HUMMING. I shut myself up and smiled at him.

"What's got you in such a good mood Bells," he asked with a grin.

"I'm going out with one of the rez boys on Saturday," I replied, blushing. Charlie laughed at my embarrassment.

"Which one? Jake?" he inquired. I looked at the ground.

"No, Paul," I answered quietly. Everyone knew he was a player and I was sure that my dad would not like that on bit. But to my surprise, he was okay with it.

"He's a good kid who has made some bad choices. Just be careful with him Bella. He's a known heartbreaker and has quite the temper." Charlie warned. I assured him that I would, and continued on out the door.

When I got to school the parking lot was way more crowded than usually. Angela ambushed me and dragged me towards the mob of people.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"There is an extremely hot guy from the rez here with a motorcycle and I'm assuming you know him because you hang out with those boys all the time," she answered. Maybe it was Jake. I pushed through the crowd and saw the figure. Oh god. It was Paul. He gave me a smirk as I walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. He held his hand to his heart with mock hurt.

"Why the hostility?" he grinned. He started to walk me to the school. "Sam sent me to keep an eye on you. New leech in the area," he continued in a softer voice. I stiffened. A new vampire? Were the Cullen's back? I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't face them again. Paul saw my distress and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and held me close. I relaxed at his touch and breathed in his scent. He smelled amazing. Very woodsy. I wrapped my arms around his waist to return the embrace. He slowly pulled back and looked at me.

"It's not any of the Cullen's. It's an unfamiliar scent," he told me. How did he know that I was thinking about the Cullen's? As I was about to ask him, the bell rang.

"What's your first class?" I asked him.

"English," he replied. Same as me.

Paul introduced himself to the class and sat in the open seat next to me. I could hear all the girls whispering about how hot he was. I rolled my eyes and turned to the front of the room. We were given a bunch of worksheets to finish and were assigned a partner. My partner was, of course, Paul. He scooted closer to me and smirked.

"Hey partner," he whispered. I shivered and turned back to my paper.

The rest of the day went by really quickly. Paul was in all of my classes, surprise surprise. I'm sure Sam did that on purpose. He sat next to me in every class too.

We went home with loads of homework that was due the next day. Paul walked me to my truck.

"So I'm assuming you are supposed to keep an eye on me at all times, so do you want to go ahead and do homework together or something?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Sure," was his reply. He followed me to my house on his motorcycle. I dropped my bag on the couch once we got there and dug out my assignments. Paul did the same.

"So what do you want to start with?" I asked.

"How about Biology," he answered and we got to work. We did our work mostly silent with a few questions or comments every now and then. To my surprise Paul was actually really smart.

After an hour I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Any requests for dinner?" I called over my shoulder.

"I'll eat anything you make," came his reply. I decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. I got out all the ingredients and got to work. After a couple of minutes I heard the cruiser pull up and the front door opened. Charlie greeted Paul and came into the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"So, why is Paul in the living room?" he asked me.

"Well he just transferred to my school and we are in all the same classes so I invited him over to do some homework together," I replied.

"Suuurrreee," Charlie laughed and went out to talk to Paul. I rolled my eyes and continued to make the spaghetti. As I set the spaghetti on the stove to boil I heard Paul come in. I turned around and smiled at him.

"So your father has been telling me stories about you when you were little. He was getting ready to bring out the photo albums when I left," he told me suppressing a laugh. I groaned.

"Oh god. Seriously?" I muttered. Paul broke out laughing. I smacked him on the head and sent him out of the kitchen so I could finish cooking.

I called for dinner and gave Paul five times what a normal person would eat. He grinned at me as he took the heaping plate.

"You are my hero," he moaned and dug in. Geez, werewolves and their insane appetites. You would think Paul hadn't eaten in weeks by the way he shoveled the food into his mouth. He even got seconds.

Charlie had taken his food into the living room so it was just me and Paul.

"You really need to eat more ya know," he told me. "You're all skin and bones."

"I'm good with the amount I eat. We can't all eat enough for an army and stay thin," I replied. He scooped more spaghetti onto my plate. "Eat," he ordered.

"Fine. But only if you tell me about the new vampire," I answered. He agreed.

"Well like I said at school, there is a new vampire on our land. She comes and goes but we can't catch her. She's too damn tricky. We know she is a human drinker because she has those freaky red eyes. She has bright red hair and is really tall. She's said something about revenge before but none of us can figure out what she means. We- Bella are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I had gone still and fear was written across my face. He shook me but I was paralyzed. I couldn't breathe.

PPOV

She wasn't moving.

"Bella? Bella!" I shook her but nothing happened. I don't think she was even breathing. Suddenly I felt a deep agonizing fear. I was confused. It wasn't coming from me. Oh the imprint! It was Bella! What about this vampire was scaring her so bad? I went to the living room to get her dad but he had gone to Billy's. I grabbed her phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Sam you have to come quick. I was telling Bella about the new vamp and she froze. I don't think she's breathing Sam. You have to come help me!" I yelled into the phone and hung up. I ran back to the kitchen where Bella was still sitting. After about five minutes I heard the boys come in the door. They ran into the kitchen and saw Bella. I was pacing when they came in.

"Sam! What's wrong with her!" I asked him. Jacob and Jared ran to her side and checked to see if she was breathing.

"Her breathing is really shallow and rapid but at least she's breathing," Jared told Sam. Sam looked her over and turned to me.

"Get something that smells really strongly. That might wake her up," he t old me. I ran to the cabinets and grabbed a random spice that smelled awful. Sam held it under her nose and she jerked awake. Her eyes went wide and her breathing came in pants.

"Vi-Victoria. The new vampire. She's after me," she whispered. I shook with rage and barely made it outside before I exploded.

**Longish chapter! Just for you guys! I'm gonna try to update again either today or tomorrow. If I don't then I am really sorry! Just keep reviewing and maybe that will remind me. Remember guys. Twenty Reviews! Lovee you all and I hope you are enjoying my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I know I said I would start the imprints today but I decided to wait for another chapter or two. So yeah. REVIEW!**

BPOV

I was vaguely aware of Paul shaking my shoulders and calling for help. I wanted to tell him what was wrong but I couldn't seem to move or speak. Victoria was back for me. What do I do? She's back because of _him_. I didn't even do anything yet I'm going to be killed for being with _him_ at that moment in time. How the hell was that fair? She should go find Edward and beat the crap out of HIM. The one who actually deserved it. An awful smell interrupted me mid-rant, and I jerked awake.

"Vi-victoria. The new vampire. She's after me," I whispered. I looked over at Paul and he was shaking violently. He looked at me and ran out of the room. The fear must have registered then, because I put my head down in my hands and started to sob uncontrollably. The boys tried to comfort me, but the tears just kept on coming. I cried for probably around an hour before a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I immediately relaxed, and my sobs turned to small hiccups, and eventually stopped. He kept talking to me, telling me that it would be okay and that they would catch her and things like that. I calmed and snuggled into his embrace. We stayed in this position until we heard Charlie pull up.

"I had better go," Paul whispered as he reluctantly got up. I stood up with him and nodded. "Later Swan," he told me and smirked. He ran out the back door and into the woods. I shook my head. What is with him? I swear he has multiple personalities or something. One moment there is asshole Paul and then there is sweet, gentle Paul. I honestly prefer sweet, gentle Paul. Asshole Paul was getting on my nerves.

I went back into the living room as Charlie entered. I prayed he didn't notice my puffy eyes or tearstained face.

"When did Paul leave?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"About the same time you did," I replied.

"Looks like he forgot his school stuff," Charlie said. I looked at the table and Paul's books and papers were sitting there. I would take them to him tomorrow.

The next day, Paul picked me up in his car. I guess he knew that Charlie would not approve of his motorcycle. I climbed in and threw Paul's school stuff at him. I then crossed my arms and looked out the window with a frown.

"What's your problem Swan?" I heard him say after a while.

"You," I answered, still not looking at him.

"Ouch, my feelings!" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile at that one.

"Ha, a smile," he cried and threw his hands up in the air victoriously.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL YOU DUMBASS!" I yelled. He laughed again and slowly put both hands on the steering wheel.

"Seriously, I think you almost gave me a heart attack," I put my hand on my chest for extra effect. His expression grew serious.

"That's payback for yesterday. I didn't think you were breathing Bella," he said. And here returns the sweet Paul. Which reminded me why I was pissed.

"Do have a multiple personality disorder or something," I asked him. He looked at me in surprise.

"No why would you think that?" he answered.

"Because at one moment your being your asshole-ish self and the enxt you will be all kind and gentle. And two seconds later you're an asshole again," I replied. HE laughed a bit.

"That doesn't mean I have a personality disorder Bella. It just means I'm an ass who has his moments," he said. For some reason that made me laugh.

"So you're a sensitive ass?" I giggled. I saw him grin and look at me.

"I guess I am," he turned his head back to the road.

When we got to school there were a bunch of girls in the parking lot. Most likely waiting for Paul. As soon as they saw us get out of the car together, I heard the whispers starting. I turned to Paul.

"Ugh I can literally feel the rumors starting," I told him. He grinned and threaded his fingers through mine. I looked at him, confused.

"Why not give them something to talk about?" he replied.

By lunch everyone was talking about me and Paul. As I sat down at my usual table (with Paul) I could feel Lauren and Jessica's glares and Angela's curious stare. Mike was glaring at Paul.

"Bella is it true?" Angela asked after a super awkward silence.

"Is what true?" I asked, knowing what she meant.

"That you and Paul are dating!" she said. I shrugged and looked at Paul.

"Yes actually we are," Paul answered for me. I was a bit surprised. Why did he tell Angela that? We are definitely NOT dating. Angela gave me a grin and the bitch twins glares intensified. I finished my food and walked out of the cafeteria with Paul right behind me. I turned to him once we were alone.

"Why did you tell Angela that we are dating?" I asked him, amused.

"Because I do enjoy a good rumor! And come on. The shy Swan girl dating the hot and sexy rez boy? That's some juicy gossip right there," he answered. I burst out laughing.

"Did you really just say 'juicy gossip'" I managed to get out between giggles.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," he said acting hurt.

"Sorry, I just never expected a guy to say that! Especially one as sexy as you!" I clamped my hands over my mouth as I realized what I just said.

"Ah so you think I'm sexy huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well duhh," I answered. He looked a little shocked by my reply. I laughed again and skipped away towards my locker.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have decided not to update until I get more than ten reviews. I know you guys can do it. And when I do update do you want the start of the imprints or Paul and Bella' s date? **

**Also I want to start another story but I don't know what I want the paring to be. So right now I'm gonna take a vote. Review with your vote please so I know what my people want!**

**Bella/A Cullen**

**Bella/A pack member**

**I didn't know if you guys were sick of Bella/Paul pairings so I am giving you an option. Thanks for reading you guys!**


End file.
